Ovarian hormones have been shown to influence the levels of hepatic and serum iron. The effect of these hormones on iron in the brain has not been reported. This project examines the effect of manipulating ovarian hormone levels on iron concentrating areas of the telencephalon of male and female rats. Preliminary histochemical analysis indicates that both estrogen and progesterone increase brain iron.